Supertrain Megazord
By running off a raised rail section and becoming airborne, the Rail Rescues could combine to form the Supertrain Megazord. As the Rail Rescues were large enough to house the Lightspeed Rescuezords, the Supertrain Megazord was substantially larger than the other Megazords. Rail Rescues 1 and 2 formed the arms, Rail Rescue 3 formed the thighs, head, and torso, and Rail Rescues 4 and 5 formed the legs. It had missiles and an Ion Turbine weapon at its disposal, known as its Gatling Blasters. At first almost twice as tall as its opponents, some later monsters were grown even larger to combat the Supertrain Megazord. Unfortunately, due to the massive output needed to power the Zords in their Megazord form, the Supertrain often overcharged itself which resulted in the Rangers being injured from within the cockpit. During its initial battle, the Megazord nearly tore itself apart, overloading twice by using its weapons. The Supertrain Megazord was badly damaged by Diabolico, but not destroyed. In the final battle against Super Demons Diabolico and Olympius, its arm was dismantled due to the heavy amounts of damage it took and therefore lost a massive amount of power, rendering it useless in the process. It is not known whether it was repaired (although it was seen having its remains loaded onto carrier trucks, but it is not known whether the remains were sent back to the Aquabase for long term repairs, or scrapped due to the Megazord being beyond repair). Overview Appearances: Lightspeed Rescue Episodes History to be added Rail Rescues The Rail Rescues are the secondary Zords, mainly functioning as carrier Zords, although they are the first to appear in the show. They consist of five train vehicles that can store the Rescuezords or Omegazords. When traveling through Mariner Bay, they combine to form one train in numerical order (1 is the first car and five is the last) and use the local train tracks for travel. Each Rail Rescue was based off of a different type of train car. *'Rail Rescue 1:' A locomotive *'Rail Rescue 2:' A subway car *'Rail Rescue 3:' A freighter *'Rail Rescue 4:' A coach car *'Rail Rescue 5:' A bullet train PRLR-Bay55.jpg|Train Bay PRLR-Bay55(2).jpg|Rail Rescues being pulled by Max Solarzord Rail Rescue 1 Rail Rescue 1: Transports Pyro Rescue 1 or Omegazord 1, forms Supertrain Megazord's right arm. It measures at 49.3 meters long and weighs at 2,700 tons. The Rail Rescue 1 design is based on a steam locomotive. Appearances: Lightspeed Rescue Episodes Rail Rescue 2 Rail Rescue 2: Transports Aqua Rescue 2 or Omegazord 2, forms Supertrain Megazord's left arm. It measures at 50.7 meters long and weighs at 3,600 tons. Its design is based on an subway car train. Appearances: Lightspeed Rescue Episodes Rail Rescue 3 Rail Rescue 3: Transports Aero Rescue 3 or Omegazord 3, forms Supertrain's head, body and upper legs. It measures at 48.2 meters long and weighs at 3,400 tons. Its design is based on an armored military freighter train. Appearances: Lightspeed Rescue Episodes Rail Rescue 4 Rail Rescue 4: Transports Haz Rescue 4 or Omegazord 4, forms Supertrain Megazord's left leg. It measures at 51.8 meters long and weighs at 2,650 tons. Its design is based on a coach car train. Appearances: Lightspeed Rescue Episodes Rail Rescue 5 Rail Rescue 5: Transports Med Rescue 5 or Omegazord 5, forms Grand Liner's right leg. It measures at 50.5 meters long and weighs at 2,650 tons. Its design is based on a bullet train. Appearances: Lightspeed Rescue Episodes Zords Carried *Lightspeed Rescuezords **Pyro Rescue 1 **Aqua Rescue 2 **Aero Rescue 3 **Haz Rescue 4 **Med Rescue 5 *Omegazords **OmegaZord 1 **OmegaZord 2 **OmegaZord 3 **OmegaZord 4 **OmegaZord 5 Notes *The toy for the Supertrain Megazord is one of the largest Megazord toys ever made (only beaten by Pyramidas, the Lion Fire Zord, and the Colossal Megazord.) Appearances *''to be added'' See Also Category:Megazord Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Zords (Lightspeed Rescue) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Carrierzords